


Ronda de planeamientos

by ZirtaEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La culpa carcome a Remus una noche meintras hace su ronda de prefecto, pero añguiien tiene todas las de ganar para distraerle. One-shot. #BingoALaFanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronda de planeamientos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un one-shot escrito para el #BingoALaFanfiction propuestio por la cuaneta de twitter @ffcabr con la línea; Chocolate. Bajo las estrellas. Choque cultural. Beso robado.
> 
> Nada de esto me pertenece ya que no soy J.K. ¡Besos!

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una simple noche de ronda paseándose por los pasillos intentando ver si había algún alumno mas joven fuera de la cama. Después de aquella terrible noche, había sido la peor luna llena en años. Le había roto un brazo a Sirius cuando estaba transformado. No podía creérselo. Siempre, siempre salían con alguna u otra magulladura pero aquella era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Si se descontrolaba de esa manera con sus amigos…

-Chsstt.-oyó a alguien chistar.-Lunático aquí.

Se giro al reconocer la voz. Sirius le sonreía mientras sostenía una bolsa con el brazo bueno.

-¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?-le pregunto en tono de regañina

-Bueno, se supone que tu deberías estar llenando la almohada de babas mientras recuperas fuerzas en nuestro dormitorio.-le replico.

-Yo no babeo.

-Cierto ese es Peter.-sonrió.-De todas maneras se supone que James o Evans estarían aquí suplantarte.

Remus le aparto al mirada, el sentimiento de culpabilidad era demasiado como para quedarse en la cama. Si hacia algo útil se sentía mejor, aunque fuese algo como su ronda de prefecto.

-No tienes remedio, toma esto-le hizo que agarrara su bolsa y luego le tomo por la mano libre y lo arrastro.

-¿Que haces?

-Darte el descanso que te mereces.

Lo llevo hasta una de las torres con mejores vistas. Remus miro a su alrededor, había estado allí solo un par de veces pero nunca de noche.

-Pensaba ayudar a James a prepara su cita de aniversario con Evans aquí.-le comento Sirius observando también-Bajo la estrellas es el lugar perfecto.

-¿Y si te hubieras encontrado a Lily?

-Le habría dado lo que estas cargando como regalo, o premio, por haber aguantado a Cornamenta estos tres meses.

Remus se rio de aquel comentario mientras sopesaba la bolsa intentando averiguar lo que había por el peso.

-¿Un peluche?-aventuro-Creo que es un regalo mas apropiado para que se lo haga su novio no el amigo de este

-No es un peluche cualquiera.-sonó dolido.-Es un peluche de una cosa muy popular ahora mismo entre los muggles.

-Sirius. Que sea popular entre los muggle son significa que a Lily le vuelva loca.-le dejo soltar un gruñido antes de añadir.-Ademas sigue siendo un regalo que solo se ve entre novios.

Sirius repito sus ultimas palabras imitándole con una voz chillona y una mueca que podría ser de seriedad si no tuviera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Donde lo tenias escondido?-estaba claro que en su dormitorio no.

-Le pedí a uno de los elfos que me ayudara a ocultarlo. Estaba encantado.-suspiro.-Mira se me da fatal hacerle regalos a las tías y si hablamos de Evans que le encanta tanto las cosas de aquí como el mundo muggle…

-Regalale un libro que le pueda interesar.-le interrumpió Remus.

-¿Algo tan simple? ¿Por quien me tomas Lunático?-hizo un aspaviento.-Soy el Gran Sirius Black, tengo que ser grande hasta en los regalos para las novias de mis amigos.

Remus se rio, obviamente estaba imitando a un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw.

-De todas maneras, no deberías aventurarte en intentar hacerle un regalo relacionado con su vida muggle.-dijo mientras pensaba en algunos desastre que había visto a lo largo de los años por el choque cultural entre magos y muggles.

-Bueno pues ayudame a planear la fiesta a los tortolitos.-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo sujetándose el cabestrillo.-Sera nuestro regalo adelantado de bodas

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras lo imitaba, no había manera con el. Por suerte para el siempre llevaba algo para tomar anotaciones y algo de chocolate así que se pasaron la hora siguiente apuntando la ideas menos alocadas y mas plausibles.

-No.-negó con la cabeza reforzando lo dicho.-No vamos hacer que un puñado de elfos se conviertan en una orquesta romántica.

-¡Pero si es genial!-exclamo dolido.-Piénsalo, cornamenta y la pelirroja aquí sentados tomando una tarta de melaza cuando se abre la puerta y aparecen unos elfos tocando “Bella Notte”

-Y ya puestos cambiamos la tarta de melaza por un plato de pasta italiana.-dijo Remus sarcástico mientras se preguntaba si Sirius sabia de donde salia esa canción.

-¿Para que el plato de pasta?

Vale no lo sabia. Así que seguramente no habría ningún beso robado a base de que sus dos amigos tomasen cada uno un extremo de uno de los fideos. Se rio imaginándose la situación.

-Nada de orquesta, Canuto.-el tema estaba zanjado.-Y a mi parecer ya tenemos varias cosas, se la daré a James en tu nombre después de dejarte de vuelta en la enfermería.

Y sin mas ambos se levantaron para salir de la torre, Remus ya estaba mas animado aunque una parte de el le seguía reconcomiendo en su subconsciente.


End file.
